


Back Pain

by YeagerWifi



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeagerWifi/pseuds/YeagerWifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan isn't having the best day. His back has been hurting since this morning. He lies down for a nap, but Phil doesn't want to see him in so much pain. FLUFF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, ever. I hope I'm doing this right XD
> 
> *FLUFF!* a lot of fluff.
> 
> (Curse words are bleeped for rating purposes)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil (Sadly). 
> 
> {PHILS POINT OF VIEW}

"Dan, are you sure you're all right?" I asked him as I skim through our keys to open the door to our flat. We had been out all day, and Dan's back hadn't been feeling to good. Poor Dan. He hadn't said much about it, but on the way home he started to become more silent. Talking less and less to me at all. Dan usually did this when he was sad, or in pain. I hated to see him like this, it hurt me just as much.

"I'm fine, Phil. Don't worry about me."

"All right, if you say so."

 _Phht._ Lies. Once again, he lies when he is in pain. Dan doesn't want me to worry about him. Once we get inside, Dan stands around in the kitchen, then says-

"I'm going to take a nap."

He walks into his room and doesn't come out. The flat is completely silent. I sit on the couch, and start crying. I've been in love with Dan forever. The first day we met, to be exact. Dan is straight, though. The closest I've ever been to him was the one time we cuddled on the couch. That was his birthday. We both fell asleep together on the couch holding each other in our arms. I smiled from the memory.

I couldn't figure out why I was crying. I was sad for Dan, because it was obvious that he was hurting. I was sad for myself, for never having a chance for Dan. But that's selfish, and I have to tell myself that's not the reason why tears are streaming down my face. I guess seeing Dan in pain hurt me just as much, like I said before. 

I looked at the clock. _Holy crap_. It's 3:04 am! Dan must have fallen asleep. I got up from my cry session and went to go check on him. When I approached his door, all I heard was moaning. _Oh my god._  No- it wasn't the moaning of mastubation. It was painful moaning. Dan was hurting, a lot. 

I knocked on his door. "Dan? Are you all right?" The moaning stopped.

"No.." I heard him whimper from under the covers. 

"Dan, I'm coming inside." 

"Please.."

I slowly opened the door. The light shined on his face, exposing his puffy eyes. I quickly closed the door, making it pitch black, and sat on his bed. 

"Phil, my back is killing me."

I sighed. "I could tell. Do you want me to get-"

"Please lie down with me." 

I was shocked. Dan had never been that demanding when it came to me. But without doubt, I crawled under the covers with him, still keeping my distance. He turned his back to me. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I could see bruises all along his spine. They were a violet-black color that made me sick. 

"Dan, why do you have all of these bruises?" I asked, worriedly. There was no answer.

"I don't know.." He cried. "I really don't know. I woke up and they were spread out across my back."

I was horrified. Dan was being very personal. Yes, we were best friends. But Dan has never been this open to me. He has never wanted me to lie down with him when he is upset. But that doesn't matter. It was happening now, and I loved it. I scooted closer to him. He turned back around to my face. His brown eyes stared deeply into mine. I tried to say something- anything. But he was drowning me in his eyes, so no words came. Only air puffed out of my mouth. He started to smile.

"Phil, you can say something." He giggled.

Sh*t Dan.

"Erhm, I, um-"

Dan wrapped his arms around me. _Oh man, Dan._ Dan was cuddling with me. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to avoid his bruises that I couldn't see. He buried his face in my neck, and I could feel him smiling. I placed my chin on the top of his adorable head. We stayed like this for a while. Dan seemed to be feeling better. But I didn't understand why he suddenly wanted to cuddle now, when he had only once accepted my many offers. He turned around again, exposing his back for the second time. I continued to wrap my arms around his body. I looked down at his wounds. They seemed to have turned even darker. They were making me sad. So.. sad..

I couldn't help myself. I gently placed my lips on his back. I felt him shiver a little. I started kissing every bruise on his back. The small ones were a little peck, but the bigger bruises I kissed deeper. He didn't move, so I couldn't tell if he liked it or not. I pulled away. 

"Dan, I-"

He turned around. He put his hand in my hair and scooted closer, and closer to my face. His soft lips met mine. When he pulled away, he didn't want to show his face. He buried his face in my neck again. This time I felt his lips pecking it. I pulled him closer. Maybe Dan really did love me like I loved him. Maybe he'll except my cuddle offers more often. I really just want him. I want him to be mine.

Dan stopped kissing my neck. His eyes closed, and he curled up in my arms. He placed a hand on my chest and the other in my hair. I started to hear small snores. How adorable.   I could tell Dan was feeling better. 

"Dan," I whispered. "I love you."

The snores suddenly stopped. Dan moved up to my mouth and kissed it gently, for the last time before he went back to sleep.

As the snores began, I realized Dan never said "I love you too". Maybe he doesn't love me. I guess I'll never know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, first fic. I'm trying to clear that up. XD


End file.
